


That's a Thing That Happened

by Saiyurithecutie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Vomiting, uliro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyurithecutie/pseuds/Saiyurithecutie
Summary: Shiro gets pregnant with alien insect babies and everyone dealing with it. That's the plot. Nothing too special.





	That's a Thing That Happened

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in a long while so go easy on me. (As the fic updates so do the tags.)

“I don’t understand; there’s seriously no one else who can do this?” Shiro asked with furrowed brows.

“No, the others are much too young,” the insect-like alien replied.

Pidge scoffed, “Like hell-“

Shiro cut her off, “Pidge, don’t volunteer for something like this, please.” He turned back to the alien, “Are you sure this can’t wait? We need to move onto our next mission.”

The alien shook his head, “No. There is no time. You are the only one who can help.”

__

And that’s how Shiro found himself on a cold metal table with most of his clothes removed. It was definitely not the kind of place that he liked to be, but if it was to help the universe, he supposed he would do it.

The ‘thing’ that he was doing that is, was having alien reproductive tissue surgical put inside of him and then having in vitro fertilization. He was hazy on the details, mostly because it started to disturb him as it was being described and he asked that he be told as little as possible. As long as Coran gave the thumbs up, he was fine with whatever was going to happen.

This strange species of aliens, the Glaons, were heavily dwindled in numbers due to the war and the inability for the remaining population to carry and grow their offspring. So here was Shiro, laying back and staring up at the ceiling as he felt a needle prick his arm and then darkness overtook him.

—

There were no adverse effects of the surgery. The Glaons had informed them that Shiro could easily participate in any mission as long as he kept away from serious hand to hand combat. Keith was more than happy to fill in that department when it came to those instances.

Soon enough, Shiro began to show a bump to which everyone at first ogled at but Shiro was quick to shut it down. This was just another mission that needed to be done and the last thing he needed was everyone reminding me that he felt nothing emotional toward these things inside him besides perhaps disgust. Being pregnant was not something that he would ever thought was possible for him to be and feeling his belly growing heavy was not even something close to pleasant for him.

—

Shiro stood up straight and squared his shoulders before he entered the bridge. A member of the Blade of Marmora had docked a few minutes ago. They were here to help on a diplomatic mission on a planet of people who were extremely leery of Galra who claimed to be on their side.

A deep and familiar voice filled the air of the bridge and the corners of Shiro’s lips couldn’t help but turn up slightly. Ulaz was gathered amongst the paladins as they made small talk - or more like, the humans saying very human-like things and Ulaz staring in confusion at the cultural barrier.

As Shiro walked into the room, he was met with everyone’s gaze, but his step faltered when he saw Ulaz give him a bewildered look before averting his eyes, first quickly off to the side and then down to the others next to him, blatantly trying to save face for how he had just reacted.

Doing his best to ignore the odd behavior, Shiro kept things on a professional level as he greeted a very aloof Ulaz and the others. They quickly went over the mission and decided that Allura, Shiro, Hunk and Ulaz would be the best group to head down to surface. When Lance whined, Keith made a quick comment about how a good team had to guard the ship while the others were gone. That promptly made Lance shut up and preen at the awkwardly worded praise, to which everyone rolled their eyes.

Shiro patted Keith’s shoulder in appreciation as he turned to head to his lion. Allura and Hunk planned to go down to the surface together in Yellow while Ulaz and Shiro would go in the Black lion which gave Shiro plenty of time to question Ulaz.

He knew that being direct would be the best course of action to get an answer, but he instantly regretted it because it was rebutted with another question.

“You are bearing a child?”

Under his intense gaze, Shiro had trouble answering let alone piloting. He was silent until he had properly landed on the dusty planet.

“…I, uh, ‘children’, yes.”

Ulaz promptly looked away.

Shiro was confused. He opened his mouth to further explain, but Ulaz cut him off.

“I should have been informed of this before I came on this mission.” He continued to coldly face away.

Shiro unbelted himself and started to stand up, “What? Why is it an issue?”

Ulaz remained strangely silent and that made Shiro unnerved and his mouth opened of its own accord as he tried to explain.

“It isn’t even mine. This is just part of a mission.”

Ulaz’ voice spoke in a way Shiro had never heard before, “What?”

Taking a step back, Shiro was pressed firmly to the back of the pilot chair. It suddenly dawned on him and he rushed out some placating words.  
“I didn't exactly have a choice. Their species was dying out. They said the eggs would be fine in minor combat. We’re mostly doing diplomatic meetings anyhow.”

Ulaz’ rigid stance seemed to soften but he did not turn around.

“How you choose to treat the unborn young inside you is,” he paused for a moment, “…is nothing of which I am to judge. That is not issue.”

Shiro was beyond perplexed, “Then what-“

“It is deeply rooted in Galra culture that someone who is carrying a child should not have eyes cast upon them unless it is their mate’s. It is an intimate experience and I am currently uncomfortable viewing you in such a state.”

“Oh…” Shiro was having difficult understanding, “You should have said something.”

Ulaz waved his hand in a dismissing gesture and firmly responded, “Just like you did not have a choice neither do I. The mission comes first.”

Before Shiro could speak, Ulaz quickly walked out of the cockpit to meet back up with Hunk and Allura.

—

Surprisingly, all the aliens had warmed up to Ulaz and at least the idea of being civil with Galra rebels was on the table. Allura happily chatted about how well things went and how they would get plenty of resources from their new allies eventually as they walked back to the lions.

While, Allura and Hunk were in very high spirits, it was the exact opposite for Shiro. Ulaz had pointedly avoided looking at Shiro the entire time. 

As Shiro pushed forward on the thrusters to lift up his lion, he gave one finally glance over to Ulaz. But the sudden jerk upward combined with his head movement caused Shiro’s stomach to jump up into his throat. A strangled grunt escaped as Shiro tried to compose himself and he was actually kind of thankful Ulaz had not been looking.

“Are you well?” Ulaz asked with just as much concern as he normally would while he was still facing away.

“I’m-“ Shiro started to answer, but then doubled over in a bout of nausea. This had, of course, been happening quite regularly. He just needed a moment to gain his composure. 

Ulaz was not as patient and aggressively continued in worry, “Are you in need of assistance?”

Silence.

“Shiro?” 

Shiro ended up trying to speak before his stomach settled and not even a single syllable was able to exit before the contents of his stomach did.

He spat up the entirety of the meal he had just consumed planet side only half a varga  
ago. When he gained back the ability to focus on something other than puking his guts out, he lifted his head and the first thing he saw was Ulaz’ distraught expression.


End file.
